Existing electronic devices incorporate capacitive touchscreen technology whereby the electronic devices receive input via sensing contact with a conductive object, such as a human finger or a conductive stylus. While a human finger can effectively navigate among various features of the software or operating system of the electronic devices, users tend to employ styli to accomplish more precise functions supported by the electronic devices, such as those in drawing applications, note-taking applications, or other productivity or content consumption-related features.
Various current styli on the market employ a contact surface composed of a conductive rubber or silicone-like material that is attached to a metal body. In some cases, the diameter of the contact surface must be large enough to activate a requisite amount of sensors of the touchscreen and to effectively constitute a touch event. However, the large diameter of the contact surface prevents the user from being able to adequately see or otherwise visualize the center of the stylus' interaction with the touchscreen. Although some styli offer transparent contact surfaces, some styli have contact surfaces which generate a large amount of friction with the touchscreen, such as those with rubber and silicone, thereby impeding smooth interaction abilities. Additionally, although some styli offer a pivoting ring as a contact surface, the pivoting ring does not offer ample support during use, and can easily break, and also does not provide an adequate focal point for the user to leverage during interaction with the touchscreen, making it harder to visualize the center.
Accordingly, there is an opportunity for a stylus that offers a supported contact surface and that enables a user to effectively gauge an interaction with a touchscreen.